frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
For the First Time in Forever
"For the First Time in Forever" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel) in the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. During the song, Anna wakes up in order to prepare for Elsa's Coronation Day. After being isolated inside the walls of Arendelle castle for so long, Anna finds herself excited to meet new people and has the hope of finding true love. Meanwhile, Elsa is worried about her powers being revealed during the coronation. She prepares herself in the library in front of a picture of her father at his own coronation. Lyrics Anna: It's coronation day! The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever'' There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever I won’t be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet THE ONE? Tonight, imagine me, gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance… But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! '''Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal Don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Trivia * There is also an instrumental version of "For the First Time in Forever". *The chocolate that Anna is similar to the type of chocolate that is present in the game Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph. *The line, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" was what the king said to Elsa. She says it again in "Let It Go". * When Anna is steps outside of the castle, Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn Rider) from the film ''Tangled ''are seen attending the coronation. Rapunzel is seen with her brunette hair. *There is a reprise for the song. Category:Songs